Life of Vengence
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: AU: Four year old Harry Potter is taken from the Dursley's by a mysterious stranger who claims kinship with him, leaving the Wizarding World panicked at his disappearance. Crossover with Devil May Cry.
1. Kin By Blood

Author's notes: A fic idea that I've been playing with for some time. Harry ends up being taken care of by the characters from Devil May Cry, instead of the Dursley's. AU, crossover, a little bit of everything, pairings most likely are Dante/Trish and Vergil/Lady. Don't like, don't read.

Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter One: Kin By Blood

It was raining, as it often did, Vergil Sparda reflected as he walked down the streets, watching the alleys for signs of demonic activity. Yet he'd come to treasure the rain, the cold, clear water hitting his skin and forcing his hair down into the same, shaggy style of his sibling. The rain that fell in Hell was a rain of blood and flesh, with blood tainted tears. The icy half devil had learned through pain, suffering and degradation to cherish his humanity. That had been what had allowed him to continue fighting even after his body had been beaten and reshaped, had allowed him to spare his twin and eventually win his freedom to help him.

No, Vergil Sparda no longer thought of his human blood as a weakness. Instead, it was his greatest strength.

"No, Unc;e Vernon. No hit me! I be good, I promise, NO!" Vergil stopped; a child's cries ringing in his ears and setting his heart pounding with rage. He knew that sound, knew terror when he heard it. His own childhood after ten had been filled with it. The large, chunky human barely registered what hit him as Vergil roundhoused him into a wall, gently kneeling before the child the man had been beating on. Four, maybe five, too young to know such pain, yet cursed with it anyway.

"Are you harmed, little one?" Startled, the boy's eyes flickered up to Vergil's, and a stunning impact struck him as vivid emerald met icy blue.

_Kin! This child is Kin to me and mine! Kin through my Mother, and this trash dares strike him as if he were an animal! No, no more!_ The child shivered, cringing away as if he expected more blows from the cold looking white haired man crouching before him. Instead, he found himself swept into a comforting embrace, the man standing and walking away from the scene as if nothing that had happened mattered.

"Do you have a name, small one? Or something you would prefer to be called?" The boy looked up in shock, surprised that the stranger should care. A half smile tugged the man's lips up, making him look far less imposing, almost friendly. The boy slowly smiled back, wondering at the feeling of happiness bubbling up inside of him. A name, a name he chose so that he didn't have to be 'Boy' or 'You'. In truth, he barely remembered he had any other name. After a bit of hard thinking, a name struck him, a name from something Aunt Petunia had been watching that he wasn't supposed to see or hear. A name he'd liked much better than the dumb old one he'd been given.

"I wanna be called Rion, but my name's really…" A finger to his lips shushed him. The man was still smiling though. Funny, he seemed so much more dangerous then anything Rion'd ever met before, but safe at the same time.

"If you wish to be Rion, hide that other name. Name's have power, birth names more than any other. Keep your true name to yourself, and be Rion to all else. My name is Vergil, and yes, that is my true name." Rion could feel the truth in that name, just as he could tell when strange things were lurking, or when Dudley wanted to hit him again. "I use my true name because I am powerful enough to protect it, as you will be powerful enough to protect your own in time. Do you know why I saved you?" Rion shook his head, wanting to know. "I saved you because you are kin to me through my mother's side of the family. That makes you precious to me, as the only other family I have is my twin." Rion's face perked up even as he struggled to hide what he felt. If this man was family to him that meant the Dursley's weren't the only people in the world he could belong with. But surely Vergil wouldn't…

"Since that ignorant buffoon seems to have no intention of treating you as you ought to be treated, and I doubt anyone in his household does either, you will come home with me. It will be dangerous in some ways, as my brother and I hunt things that are deadly to most, but you will learn how to do so as well. You are Rion Sparda now, until you wish to take back that other name and self." Rion stared stunned for a second. A home, a new home, one where he wouldn't be beaten and starved, where nice things would happen to him as opposed to bad one's. After the shock was over, he burst into tears, snuggling close to Vergil, to be held reassuringly. The promise of protection was there, and Rion took the name he'd been born with, Harry Potter, and shoved it into a far corner of himself. When the time came, he'd take that name back, but not before then.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Dante lugged his latest prize in the door, and then stopped, counting. Vergil's boots, empty spot for his boots, empty spot for Trish's sneakers, empty spot for Lady's sneakers, kid's shoes. What was wrong with this picture? There wasn't a kid in Devil May Cry, that was what was wrong. High pitched, childish laughter from the kitchen proved him wrong, and the half devil drifted in there to see what was going on. His brother was sitting at the kitchen table, microwave chicken fried rice in front of him, watching a little kid with messy black hair working his way through a pizza at speeds Dante was already envying. The kid was sucking the pizza down like he wasn't sure of a second meal anytime soon. Dante frowned, taking in the child's overly thin frame and the battered, hand me down outsized clothes draping his frame and leapt to one conclusion. Abused, that was what the kid screamed silently. He opened his mouth to ask Vergil what they were doing with a charity case in their kitchen when the boy looked at him. Dante felt the same shock as Vergil when the bond of kinship slid through his mind, followed by violent, instinctive rage. The boy was family, and someone had dared treat him wrong. Many demons would die extremely painful deaths to appease the rage seething within Dante. The boy sensed this and shrunk back, certain he was the target. Vergil, with the skill of years of dealing with Dante's grenade in a bottle rages, simply stood fast.

"I'm sorry we didn't wait for you to come home so we could all eat together, Dante, but Rion was starving. Rion, this is Dante, your other Uncle, just ignore him, he's not angry at you." Rion shyly looked over at Dante, who smiled, forcing his rage down to a low simmer.

"Yeah, Runt, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at whoever hurt you. You're safe here, Rion, that I promise you, by my Father's blood and swords." Rion smiled happily, already beginning to bounce back in the amazingly resilient way of young children.

"Hi, Uncle 'Te, Uncle Verge's told me about you. He's says you get angry fast, talk big, and back it up. I wanna be stronger, and Uncle Verge's already said he'll teach me magic, so will you teach me other stuff?" Dante threw back his head and laughed at Rion's blunt, to the point asking. The boy was family, alright, and Dante had no intention of denying it.

"Sure, Ri, I'll teach you how to fight like a pro. No one'll ever mess with you once you grow up, Rion, that I promise you." Rion's face lit up with happiness, then, in the way of young children, he yawned suddenly, looking his age and sleepy, and his thumb migrated to his mouth. Dante swept him up while Vergil went upstairs to what had been the empty guest room, which the twin's were already coming to think of as Rion's room. The boy was well and truly adopted, to kin stranger then what he'd known, but infinitely more loving.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Professor Dumbledore! There's trouble, sir!" Dumbledore looked up at Mrs. Arabella Figg, eccentric old lady, collector of cats, and Squib. She seemed even more frazzled then usual, her ratty old bathrobe barely thrown on over a t-shirt and jeans. Something serious must be up. Before he could ask, she blurted out. "Harry's gone missing, sir! Someone attacked that horrendous old muggle who's supposed to be his Uncle and took him!" Any look of humor left the old man's face, seriousness replacing it. The savior of the wizarding world was missing, that couldn't be good. He silenced Arabella with a gesture, closing his eyes and concentrating, trying to pick up anything on Harry.

A storm of alien magic struck him, showing him the tangled remains of the wards and tracking spells he'd lain on the boy to help keep him safe. The blood ward was still working, which surprised Dumbledore. Someone had seen that that one offered Harry protection, but who? And did they know that it would only work if Harry stayed with someone who was related to him by blood. Yet its function's continued undisturbed. Almost frantic, Dumbledore searched for any clue that would tell him the Boy Who Lived whereabouts. At last, the faintest, strangest of clues touched his mind. A name, the name that Harry Potter now used to shield his true self from a harsh, cruel world.

_Rion._ That was his last and only clue to track down the missing boy. He opened his eyes, looking over at Arabella.

"Gather the Order, Arabella. Also inform the Minister of Magic that the Boy Who Lived has disappeared, and the only clue is the name Rion. Whether this is his abductor, a name simply overheard, or what he is now calling himself is unknown. Yet it is our only clue to finding him."

-End Chap 1-

-Preview Chap 2: Seven Years-

"Harry! My name's Harry! What was my mother THINKING?"

"Calm down, Potter, there's no need to have hysterics."

"… I hate you already, grease face."

-Preview End-

If you like this, please review. Far too many people read my stuff and never review. It discourages me.


	2. Seven Years Later

Author's notes: Yay! Four people were kind enough to review on adultfanfiction dot net, and I'm in one c2 and on 3 alert lists on fanfiction dot net. People are actually noticing this. Though shame on the 129 people who looked at this and didn't review on fanfiction dot net. Reviews tell me what I'm doing right, as well as what I'm doing wrong. Pairings still most likely to be Dante/Trish, Vergil/Lady, and I guess I have to add Nero and Julia to the mix…

Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Two: Seven Years Later

Morning stole into the window, lighting the room that seven years ago had been a simple spare room. It danced over the collection of knives, a short sword, and two Smith and Wesson Hushpuppy sniper's guns before going onto other things. It lightly touched the PS2 and Gamecube, dithered over a pile of clothing in a corner, then struck ten, almost eleven, year old Rion Sparda full in the face. Rion's eyes opened slowly, and he fumbled around on his table for his glasses. His Uncle Vergil had bemoaned that such a talented fighter needed glasses to tell what was two inches farther then his nose, but the things were well made. Large lenses offered Rion an excellent field of vision, the odd shaping of them helping to shield his eyes from dust, poisons, and demon blood, and no matter how he twisted, turned, or got held upside down and shaken, they didn't come off unless Rion himself took them off. Better than most store glasses, and custom made too.

"Rion! That lazy butt of yours up yet? We gotta go shopping for your school shit today, Runt!" Rion scrunched his nose up at the 'Runt' his Uncle Dante had just yelled up the stairs. He was only ten, yet his small, lithe frame promised he'd undoubtedly grow just as tall as his three over bearing, over protective, half demon Uncles. There was no need to call him 'Runt', Dante did it just to annoy him.

"Yeah, yeah, Uncle 'Te, I'm up and moving. Shut your big fat mouth!" Laugher rolled back up the stairs as Rion grabbed a shirt and jeans, hopping into them and grabbing his combat boots. He gave his usual, futile attempt at flattening his chaos cursed black hair, before giving up and allowing it to go in whatever direction it pleased. It did so anyway, there was no point in trying to stop it. It was simply another way of standing out amongst three white haired males.

"Nero! Watch out! That's the…" Wham, Crash, Whump, THUD! "Gods damned mother fucking sonvabitching…." "…Stairs…" Rion twitched his lips in amusement. Uncle Nero had been a surprise find, much like himself. Uncle Dante'd gone off to beat the shit out of a bunch of Sparda worshipers with corrupt priests for a week or two, and shown up with Nero and his girlfriend, soon wife Julia. Rion had adapted to three Uncles just fine, he was happy to have family who cared for him. Not like the Aunt and Uncle he could barely remember. There'd been no caring in that house, not a bit. Rion grabbed his doorknob, then swayed against his door as his head spun and the lightening bolt scar on his forehead burned like silver fire.

_Something will happen on my eleventh birthday. Something will change my life, and bring the name I hide to the fore. Rion Sparda must give way partly to that other name, the one I can't quite recall…_ Rion shook his head to clear it. Wonderful, one of his freaking visions. None of his three uncles could teach him how to control them; they lacked the techniques since they didn't have such skills themselves. Phantom magical blades they could teach him, a trick to slow down time temporarily, fireballs, that they could teach him and did with cheerful regularity. How to stop his head from splitting and suddenly knowing things he didn't want to know they couldn't. He sighed, opening his door and making his way downstairs, sidestepping the still cursing Nero. Nero hadn't had coffee yet, Nero was ALWAYS grumpy before his coffee.

"Trouble tomorrow, vision said so. Something important that has to happen on my birthday." Rion announced to the kitchen as he came in, reaching into the playpen to grab his baby niece Anna. Vergil and Lady still boggled that they'd managed to tolerate each other long enough to have sex and get married, much less produce a child. Yet the relationship had formed, stuck, and produced yet another white haired part demon to drive the full demons nuts and kill them when she was old enough. Anna wiggled, chewing on her teething ring happily as Rion carried her towards her high chair. No one ever tried to take the teething ring, Anna could be quite adamant about it, and trying to keep a partly triggered baby Sparda from chewing one's leg off required a lot of effort.

"Oh, Rion, does it have to be on your birthday? It'll ruin it for you, you know it will." Trish was the one cooking breakfast, so she was the one who responded to this fact. Rion had been a shock for her, coming home to find Dante and Vergil had adopted a child. Yet when she'd heard their story, and seen Rion, she'd loved him like the son she couldn't have. Rion didn't seem distressed about what was going to happen, so she let it slide. That was all that she could do, as she put breakfast on the table for the lot of them and sat down to eat herself.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"This is such a waste of time, Minerva. How can we even guarantee that the spell will take us to Potter?" Severus Snape grumbled as they set about working on the spells that hopefully would find the Boy Who Lived. The child had been missing for seven years, most likely dead in Severus's opinion. A good thing too, the world didn't need another Potter running around in it.

"The spell will work, Severus. It has been linked both to Harry's name and that other name, the one Albus uncovered. It will take us straight to him, and it's best done at the instant he'd turn eleven, as you well know." Minerva McGonagall was nervous too. If this worked, they'd finally find Harry Potter, and learn what had happened to the missing Boy Who Lived. That would settle her heart a great deal. As the great clock chimed twelve, she cast the spell, feeling herself and Severus whirl away to confront whatever they would find.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Rion studied his school stuff, making notes of any last minute stuff he'd have to get. The clock had chimed the witching hour a while ago, so he was now officially eleven. His stomach grumbled in protest about then, reminding him that it had been several hours since dinner, so maybe he should fill it again. Rion went downstairs, jumping the last four out of habit, through the office, and into the kitchen. Hmm, leftover roast beef, score! That was always edible cold, or if Julia cooked it, only edible cold. Rion was happily munching on it in the office on his return route to his room when it happened. A loud, booming crack, a flash of light, two startled yells, and two complete strangers landed on top of Rion. Panic flashed through him, and the one closest to him got a steel toed combat boot to the groin, causing him to shriek and double over. By now, everyone else was awake and had managed to get downstairs, varying guns and sharp pointed objects aimed at the pile. Rion counted Yamato, the Sparda, Nero's gun, Ebony and Ivory, the Bazooka, and Julia's short sword. Interesting, everyone was here.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Get. Off. Of. Rion. Now." Minerva watched the one who'd growled this, who was doing his best to keep his right arm out of sight while pointing a gun at her and Severus. She warily looked at the rest, noting that she and Severus were outnumbered, and probably wouldn't have time to cast enough spells to disable all of them before they got killed for it. She slowly held her hands up, moving off of Severus so that he could do the same thing. The boy they'd landed on sat up with a gasp, raking his hands through his ebony hair. Minerva looked at him, wondering if this Rion was a kid Harry knew, until he turned his face to the light and she saw the lightening bolt scar. She felt Severus tense as well.

_Rion in not the name of Harry's abductor. Rion is the name Harry has chosen to use!_

"Enough, Uncle Nero. They didn't hurt me, and I've had worse when you, Uncle Vergil and Uncle Dante tag team to beat the shit out of me. Besides, I told you something like this would happen. Do I ever get listened too? Nooo, of course not." Harry stood up, brushing himself off. Minerva couldn't think of him as Rion, the name Harry was too engraved upon her psyche to change easily. "Shit, my snack's ruined, now I'm annoyed." Harry looked over at them, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you gonna tell me what you're here about? I doubt it's to request that we hunt down something for you." Minerva frowned at this strange statement, but decided to state her cause plainly.

"Forgive us for so rudely trespassing, but we have been looking for your… Rion for the past seven years now." She addressed this to the one who seemed to be in charge, the one with the black and white guns. He nodded slowly, indicating she should continue. "We were keeping watch on him, as he has great magical gifts. A prophecy dictates that he will be the one to save us from a great evil, the boy you call Rion who we know as Harry Potter…" This was interrupted by Harry in a loud and unpredicted manner.

"Harry! My name's Harry! What was my mother THINKING?"

"Calm down, Potter, there's no need to have hysterics." Severus tried to add his two cents in and gain control of the situation. Harry, meanwhile, looked at him in vast annoyance.

"… I hate you already, grease face." This brought a sharp bark of laughter from the two gun wielders, and a smile from the single gun wielder. The other male, and Minerva was beginning to realize from the height, hair color, and eye color that the three were brothers, stepped forward, looking at Harry.

"I brought you home, Rion, and told you to hide your true name. If they are correct, and you are this child they seek, they must provide you with training somehow. Training we can not give you. Tell me, my nephew, Rion Sparda, are they correct?" Harry paused, clearly thinking.

_Nephew? So THAT'S how Albus's spell kept working! Family we didn't know he had took him in!_

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Rion frowned, searching the corners of his mind and self for the answer. At last slowly, reluctantly, the answer came. The name he'd hidden, the truth he'd protected behind the name Rion. His true name.

"They are… Correct, Uncle Vergil. Therefore, I must yield the name I love for the truth." Vergil silenced him with a shake of his head.

"Here you are always, and will always, be Rion Sparda. You are family, you earned that long ago, and none can take that from you." The strange woman smiled, seeming pleased that Ri… no Harry, he was Harry now, had a family that cared for him. Well, that was one good thing, though Harry still hated the arrogant, greasy haired and faced man who seemed to think he was so superior.

"Very well, I'll assume I need different school stuff then what I've got." The woman nodded.

"We can take you to get it next week, if you like." Harry nodded.

"Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a school year."

-Chap Two End-

-Chapter Three: School Shopping! Preview-

"Are you one of those inbred idiots who thinks bloodlines matter?"

"Are you implying I'm stupid?"

"No, I'm flat out saying it to your face, blondie."

-End Preview-

Well, here's chapter two, hopefully more reviews will come soon! Also, tell me who you think Harry should be paired with. Not Hermione, since she and Ron shall be an item, and no guys. Til Next Time!


	3. School Shopping!

Author's notes: Whoa, hit wise, this is turning into my most popular fic on fanfiction dot net at 726 hits at the time I'm writing this. Note, I intend to update this in a kind of fast and furious way, sometimes with several chapters a day/night if my mother doesn't hog the computer the whole time. I have six years of Harry/Rion's schooling to do, after all. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and an especial thanks to Ran Hoshino, who gave me just the right 'spark' for the pairing. Pairings finalized for the moment are Harry/Rion and Nevan, Dante/Trish, Nero/Julia, Vergil/Lady, and Ron/Hermione. If you want to see what Nevan looks like, remove the spaces from this: h tt p / dmc3 –gv . seesaa . net /image /nevanwhite .gif

Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Three: School Shopping!

Normally Devil May Cry looked like it was the home of two devil hunters who didn't pick up after themselves too well, a third who did, the three female devil hunter's who'd married them, one preteen devil hunter in training, one baby, and an assortment of devil arms that popped in and out of the weapons they were supposed to be so often that no one even bothered telling them not to anymore. That morning it looked more like several F6 tornadoes had torn through the place. They'd had a minor demon attack, Beowulf had thrown a tantrum when he'd been used to slam the door back into place, Alastor had gotten stuck on babysitting duty, Anna was howling for breakfast, everyone was trying to clean the blood off, and Nevan was insisting on going with Rion, Dante, Vergil, Nero, Lady, and Julia to help Rion get his school supplies.

"Nevan, he's already got five babysitters since Trish is gonna stay and watch the shop, Rion doesn't need six." The red haired succubus had toned down her demonicness so that only her bloody murder red eyes would give her away. She'd even dressed more humanly, in a tight green halter top, black spandex bike shorts, and green leather sandals. Nevan crossed her arms under her breasts, refusing to budge. Rion, meanwhile, had started a futile search for his second sneaker, throwing things around randomly.

"I said I'm going with you, Sugar, and I'm not getting talked out of it. You lot'll get Rion into trouble, I just know it." Vergil and Nero were watching this, Nero's demonic arm hidden beneath its glove and sling so as not to frighten the locals in whatever place they were going to get Rion's school supplies. Neither of them had ever figured out why Nevan was so interested in their little nephew's welfare, and when they asked the other women, they just got amused, knowing looks. It never occurred to them that the succubus could see quite well that Rion would be a handsome man when he grew up, and that the demoness was perfectly willing to wait until Rion was old enough to return her affections before setting out to seduce him.

"Aww, let her come, Uncle 'Te. The more the merrier, and besides, it isn't like she didn't come when we went to get my normal school supplies. You can't kick her out now." Rion managed his two cents worth while hopping on one foot, trying to get his sneaker on the other one. Rion for the moment was blissfully unaware of Nevan's intentions towards him at a later date in his life. He was more interested in getting his shoe on so that they would be ready when whoever was assigned to take them shopping for this stuff showed up. About then, there was a knock on the door. Nevan huffed over, opened it, and stared up at the giant man standing there. She blinked, wondering what cruel twist of fate sent an opponent that was three times her size, when he spoke.

"Um, 'allo, 've I got the right house? I'm lookin' fer 'Arry Potter, er 'scuse me, Rion Sparda." Nevan blinked again, slowly registering the fact that this man wasn't an enemy at all, then nodded.

"You've got the right house, Sugar. Please come in, we're not quite ready yet." Rion hopped over to the door, taking an amazed look at the giant man before bursting out in a grin.

"Way cool, someone weirder then me. Hi, I'm Rion… Er Harry. What's your name?" The giant blinked, clearly surprised that the small boy wasn't afraid of him. Anna picked that moment to let out a spectacular howl.

"WANT ANANA, MOTHERFUCKER!" The whole room went dead quiet, every set of eyes trailing over to an extremely guilty looking red clad half devil. Dante slowly backed away, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be spitting bullets out in front of the guest, when the stranger took matters into his own hands. Anna made a surprised little sound as she was scooped up to heights she normally only found herself at if Daddy or Uncle Dante took her flying, than crooned happily as a new goodie was introduced to her palate. The man smiled from behind his shaggy beard.

"Ain't ya the cutest lil Princess ever? What's 'er name? Sounds like she could give a banshee a run fer 'er money on the 'owling. My name's Hagrid, keeper of keys an' grounds at 'Ogwarts." Rion smiled over at him as Anna continued to nibble on the Pumpkin Treat she'd been given.

"Her name's Anna, and she'll be staying home with Aunt Trish for this shopping trip." Anna finished her treat, trying to fish in Hagrid's pockets for more. Trish speedily grabbed her and hauled her off towards the kitchen, dragging Alastor with her. Rion nodded.

"So, where are we going shopping?" Hagrid blinked, clearly wondering why Rion hadn't been told.

"Diagon Alley, 'Arry. That's in London, just so you know. We're goin' by Floo Powder, since the Headmaster din't know yer Uncle'd lost ya in New York as opposed to some place closer ter home." Rion raised an eyebrow.

"Well, foreign education, how intriguing. What's Floo Powder?" While Hagrid was explaining this to Rion, Vergil, Dante, and Nero were holding a whispered discussion.

"He's not entirely human himself; mayhap we should trust him with the truth?"

"Human he isn't, Nero, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of loyalty. It might not be wise to explain tohim that the Savior of his world has been raised by three devils."

"Verge's got a good argument, but I'll throw my dice with telling him. That way, we have someone else that can watch Rion's back if something dangerous happens." Vergil reluctantly looked back at the giant, then came forward, interrupting Hagrid's explanation about the wizard Voldemort who seemed to have intentions on murdering his young nephew. That was a bad idea, Vergil decided he'd step up Rion's training a bit. The boy was more than ready to move up a few levels in his studies anyway.

"Hagrid, am I correct in assuming that you are not entirely human?"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Hagrid had been dreading the question that one of Harry's Uncles had just asked. Now they'd decide that Harry didn't need to be escorted by someone who was a freak, a half breed. Still, Hagrid didn't want to lie, so he settled for the truth. At least he'd got to talk some to Harry before they decided to shun him.

"Yeah, me mum's a giant, she is. So I'm 'alf an' 'alf." Instead of looking disgusted and ordering Harry away from him, the man nodded. Hagrid thought Harry'd referred to this one as Vergil. Though since they all had white hair and blue eyes, Hagrid hadn't yet memorized the small differences that told them apart. Vergil ought to be easier to remember than the other two, though, since his hair was swept back in that odd, feathery style.

"I see, Hagrid. Perhaps it is best if we be more truthful with you then we were with Professors Snape and McGonagall." Before Hagrid could ask what he meant, the one who'd had his arm in a sling carefully removed it, rolling back the sleeve and taking off the glove. Hagrid stared in blatant fascination at the black and gold flesh, the slightly taloned fingers, the weird glow that seemed to make it obvious that this was a dangerous weapon. After a few seconds, he realized he was probably making the poor guy nervous about that, so he spoke up.

"Blimey, that's…"

"Not human, yes. I had a little… accident with something meaner than me." Vergil smiled at the others careful wording.

"What Nero is dancing around telling you is that we're half breeds ourselves. Ri… Harry is related to us through our human mother. Our father… well, saying that Daddy Dearest came from the 7th level of Hell isn't a joke." Hagrid processed this, then the last name, and started laughing. When Vergil looked at him quizzically, he just shook his head.

"Nothin', it's just funny. Snape and McGonagall din't notice, but once ya think on the last name, it's bloody obvious. The Sons of the Demon God Sparda, related to our 'Arry. Don't worry, I'll keep quiet on it, and ye'll not have te worry to much that he'll be alone. He'll 'ave me, if no one else." A relieved smiled graced Vergil's features.

"Thank you, Hagrid. That takes a heavy burden off of my shoulders."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Well, last minute changes, which had included a small riot and a large Blade demon, had reduced the number of people going shopping with Rion to Vergil, Julia, and Nevan. All in all, far more manageable then his whole extended family. Rion had his books, his ingredients, and was working on his robes. That is, if the blonde idiot next to him would cease prattling about his precious 'pureblood' lineage.

"Are you one of those inbred idiots who thinks bloodlines matter?"

"Are you implying I'm stupid?"

"No, I'm flat out saying it to your face, blondie." And the fight was on. The other boy took a swing at him, and Rion flattened him with a kick. Madame Malkin had paid attention when Rion had requested that she alter the robes so that he could fight freely. Blondie was still trying to get up when Rion paid for his robes and left. Hagrid met him outside, smiling, with a birdcage holding a beautiful white owl in it in his hands.

"'Ere, 'Arry, a late birthday gift. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Rion smiled, holding the cage while the owl affectionately nibbled at his fingers through the cage.

"Yeah, she is. I think I'll call her Eva, after my Aunt who was my Uncle's mom. Thank you, Hagrid." Hagrid nodded, and they went to round up the others so that they could go to the hotel to wait for September 11th, and Rion's official trip to Hogwarts.

-End Chap 3-

-Preview Chap 4: The Train Ride –

"So I just run through a seemingly solid wall?"

"Yes dear, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're scared."

"And I thought normal methods of travel dangerous."

"Uncle Vergil, shut up."

-End Preview-

Thank you all for reviewing and sorry it took so long to get this up. My muses lagged for a while.


	4. The Train Ride

Author's notes: Glurck. Sorry for not updating in forever, the Holidays have been frantic, then Legends of Zelda and ff12 stole my soul and muses for most of the time. That, and I'm trying to get an actual fiction book off the ground with my mom, so my brains everywhere and no where. Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader so that mistakes like simply calling Kalina Ann a bazooka don't happen again. Any volunteers? Pairings finalized for the moment are Harry/Rion and Nevan, Dante/Trish, Nero/Julia, Vergil/Lady, and Ron/Hermione. If you want to see what Nevan looks like, remove the spaces from this: h tt p / dmc3 –gv . seesaa . net /image /nevanwhite .gif

Review Answers:

**Wednesday hunter:** Yup, the blonde idiot is Draco. He may get his head out of his ass, but I doubt it.

**Heather:** Despite many reSorting requests, Harry is staying in Gryffindor. Ron'll still be Ron, and Draco will probably learn.

**Athenakitty:** Not for a long while will Harry figure that out. Anna is a dangerous being after all, and Hagrid does have a 'the more dangerous the better' attitude. That, and she fluffs. Harry/Rion doesn't like Draco's attitude, and it'll be a long time before anything good comes outta that mess.

**Ran Hoshino:** Urk, mistake, yup. I need a Beta reader to catch things like that… Nevan loose in Hogwarts… erm, no, zapping bats is bad idea. Besides, there are far more interesting things, so yes, there'll be a 'guardian'. A big, MEAN one… As for Albus… does anything ever escape him? He'll figure it out fast enough. Faster than Snape will.

**Fire From Above:** Doing my best, sorry it took so long.

**Angelkitty77:** Here's more. Sorry for taking forever…

**Gilluin:** Sorry that the pairing for Harry isn't much to your taste, but I'll do my best to make the rest of it good.

**Dragonmage182:** Sorry, the only other HP/DMC crossover I know is one called 'A Devil's Vengence' on adultfanfictiondotnet, and I wrote what little there is to that one too.

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru:** Updated, sorry for taking forever.

**Saturnblue:** Oh, things will turn out as they turn out. And I'll do my best to keep up the work.

**Twin Kats:** Laughs. Here it is. And I could say the same thing about some of your fics, so don't disappoint me either!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Four: The Train Ride

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! WAKE UP!!! IT'S THE 11TH!!!" The rest of the guests of The Leaky Caldron were treated to an unexpected wake up call. The wake up call was known as Dante Sparda, and was probably going to HURT when his nephew got down there. Rion vaguely waved his hand in the direction of the nightstand until it closed on his glasses. Did Dante have to yell that loud?

"RII… ARCK!!!"

"SHUT UP BAKAYARI!" Uh oh, Uncle Vergil had just decided to start the infamous war again. Rion… Harry, he corrected himself, he had to be Harry for now, grabbed his clothes and yanked them on, with little care to if the colors even matched, let alone if the clothes were actually clean. He staggered downstairs, interrupting the fight, trying to ignore the fascinated witches and wizards and the comments about 'Muggle' dueling. What the hell were Muggles.

"I'm up, I'm up, quit fighting. I want breakfast."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"We're looking for WHAT again?"

"Platform Nine and 3/4th's. Weird numbering system."

"I hate to break it to you, Sugar, but there's only a Platform Nine and a Platform Ten."

"Erm, ask a guard person?" Harry twitched. His Uncles could fight demons, they could close Hell portals, they could deal with being worshipped as living gods. Yet they couldn't deal with finding one simple train platform so he could get to whatever absolutely psychotic school he was going to end up in. Thank the Gods he wasn't actually their kid. He'd hate to think he was a genetic anomaly in a horde of genetic anomalies.

"Excuse me, can I find out where Platform Nine and 3/4th's is?" Harry asked the first security guard he could see. The guy gave him a weird look.

"'Aving a Joke, eh? Ain't no such platform. You Yanks think it's funny to bug a 'ard working man?" Harry backed off, frowning, that hadn't worked. Then, as if a merciful god had decided to back him up, a large, strident red haired woman and her brood hustled by.

"Oh, we're almost late. Hurry up, Platform Nine and 3/4th's is this way." Harry cast a glance back at Vergil, who nodded, and caught up with her as Nevan began using her wiles to clear a path for the others. Vergil bowed once he got there, clearing his throat as the red haired jumped and looked nervous.

"Begging your pardon, but my Nephew needs to find Platform Nine and 3/4ths as well, and no one told us how…" The woman just gave a relieved laugh and smiled.

"Muggleborn, then? Don't worry dear, it's Ron's first year too… Ron! You've got a smudge on your nose!" The woman turned and tried to deal with the smudge on her son's face, ignoring to pinwheeling arms and the snickers from the two identical twins at this. Harry sized them up, judged them, and decided that he liked them. Smudge undealt with, the woman turned back to Vergil. "Sorry, dears. I'm Molly Weasley. The way through to the platform's there." She gestured at the solid looking brick walling between platform nine and platform ten.

"So I just run through a seemingly solid wall?"

"Yes dear, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're scared."

"And I thought normal methods of travel dangerous."

"Uncle Vergil, shut up." Vergil just grinned, and Nero chuckled. Dante all out laughed. Harry twitched. Mustn't shoot any of them, bad publicity. That, and explaining how they healed from it would be a bitch and a half. Mrs. Weasley seemed to sense his hesitation.

"Fred, why don't you go through first…" The other of the doubles interrupted.

"He's not Fred, I am."

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed.

"Sorry George." The twin took two steps forward, stopped, looked back and grinned.

"Only joking, I am Fred!" And ran right through the wall before anything else could be done. Vergil just shook his head at Mrs. Weasley's sputtering, and Dante grinned, offering words of consolation.

"It's a twin thing. Verge and I used to do the same thing to Mom all the time. She was always screaming at us. Like the time we rewrote several Christmas carols and sang 'em in church. We weren't allowed back in after that." Harry laughed, then took off, closing his eyes as he approached the wall. _Please God, let it work. It'll be a bitch to get new glasses…_ And he was past the point where the 'wall' had been. Harry opened his eyes, looking around. A huge, scarlet steam engine puffed, students milled about, parents chatted. Looked like he'd made it through. Vergil, Nero, Dante, and Nevan stepped through after him, quickly scanning the place and deciding nothing dangerous lurked there. Vergil gestured Harry over.

"Ri… Harry..."

"Call me Ri, Uncle Verge. It works as a nickname for both name's, after all." Vergil nodded.

"Ri… Dante, Nero, and I have talked, and we didn't like the thought of you going off to school without any protection. Nevan volunteered, but," Vergil shot a glare at the succubus, who just smiled charmingly. "considering to collateral damage that could be involved, we decided on a different 'guardian' entirely. He'll probably even fit in there." With a grin, Dante dangled a very familiar sanchaku in front of Harry's eyes.

"Cereberus!!! I really get to use him?" Harry's face lit up at Dante, Nero, and Vergil's nods. "Sweet! Err…" The students were filing onto the train. Vergil nodded, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"Go get 'em, Ri."

"Show 'em what the Sparda name's made of."

"Careful. Come back in one piece Runt."

"Anna'll miss you, Sugar, best get home fast." Harry nodded and bolted onto the train. Off to school, yes!!!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Every, Goddamed. Car. Was. Full.

Harry twitched, then came across a car with only the red head… Ron, he believed the name was, from earlier. The smudge was still on his face, and he looked a tad lonely and worried. Harry cleared his throat, and waited until Ron looked up.

"Mind if I join you? The rest of the place's full up."

"No, feel free." Harry sat down, and the other boy decided to introduce himself.

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Erm… the name I'm used to's Rion Sparda, but I'm Harry Potter." Ron's eyes widened as if they'd jump out of his skull. Harry'd seen a Blade demon's eyes do that once, but that had been because Uncle Vergil'd belted it in the back of the head with Beowulf. Come to think of it, that hadn't been a good fight.

"But… you're FAMOUS! I mean, you defeated You-Know-Who!!!" Harry shrugged.

"So? And when Uncle Verge took me in, I was living with a fat asshole who beat me and used me as a living tool. It was three months before they convinced me I didn't have to make breakfast and do the dishes and do every other chore I could think of." About then, a trolley came by, the witch asking if they wanted anything. Ron looked wistful

"No, I'm all set…" Harry, however, wasn't about to let everything pass by, and looked.

"Something of everything, please." After she departed, he gestured to Ron.

"You know, I don't think I can eat all of this myself. You'll have to help me." Ron's face lit up, then he frowned a bit.

"You're not teasing me 'cause my families poor, are you?" Harry blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why would I? Uncle Verge, 'Te, and Nero are fairly well off, but we live in this tiny cramped place because we want to, and because people who need the business we provide aren't likely to come to a well off, uptown place. I don't mock people just because they have problems, Ron. It would ill suit me." Ron grinned at this, grabbing one labeled 'Chocolate Frog' and opening it. Harry did so as well, and jerked in startled surprise as the frog jumped right out the window. Ron winced.

"Rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in 'em, though… what card did you get? Oh, Dumbledore, I've got about six of him. I need Potemly or Agrippa." Harry watched as the card moved, then frowned as the blonde idiot from the dress shop came in, eyes flickering over the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered at the name, and the blonde rounded on him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, hand me down robes, another Weasley. You'll find," he went back to talking to Harry, ignoring Ron's sputters. "that some wizarding families are better than others. Wouldn't do to fall in with the wrong sort. I'll even forgive you the fight from earlier." He extended his hand, and Harry sneered back at him.

"Malfoy? Bad Faith, so obviously untrustworthy. And Draco? A dragon? More like a Wyrm, a wingless, spineless beast that aspires to heights it hasn't earned. No, I can tel the 'wrong' sort quite well on my own, thank you. As I told you before, I don't care for inbred, brainless idiots who think marrying their own sisters or cousins makes them better than anyone else." As Draco drew his wand, Harry flipped Cerberus out and got the chain and middle piece neatly around the blonde's throat. "And don't threaten me. You've a long way to go before you're even half as good as I am." Draco left, and a frizzy brown haired girl came in.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Harry and Ron shook their heads and she sighed. "Well, if you see it, find me, and shouldn't you get your robes on? We're almost there." She disappeared again and Harry shrugged. Ron just blinked at him.

"Blimey, you scared the piss out of Malfoy. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"The kitchen at home, when Aunt Lady's pissed at Uncle Vergil again. I also know how to throw fireballs, lightening, magically made energy blades, and how to survive being beaten on by three people much bigger than me. And I think that girl was right, we'd better get out robes on, the train's starting to slow down now."

-End Chap 4-

-Preview Chap 5: The Sorting –

"It's a Hat."

"I noticed, Ron."

"It's SINGING!!!"

"Never, EVER mention this to my Uncles, please."

-End Preview-

Thank you all for reviewing and once again, sorry it took so long to get this up. I'll try to do better from now on, but things are kinda 50/50.


	5. The Sorting

Author's notes: Whelp, here's chapter fie, in all of its glory. I'm just chugging along slowly here, since I've got another couple of ideas for other fics bouncing around, one of which should be up shortly after this chapter. It also deals with Harry and demonic stuff, but is from a different series that I'm having trouble finding stuff on, so a lot of it is extrapolation and what little I can do from one episode. If you're brave enough to read it, go check my profile and see if it's up. I've made up some names for the Sorting, and I may or may not make up people to go with them. I'd like some votes on that, please. Still looking for a beta reader, so please ignore all mistakes and horrendous errors. Pairings finalized for the moment are Harry/Rion and Nevan, Dante/Trish, Nero/Julia, Vergil/Lady, and Ron/Hermione.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Five: The Sorting

"Firs' Years this way! Firs' years this way!" Rion smiled as he heard Hagrid calling, glad to see the half giant waving about the other eleven year olds. Ron grinned as well, especially when Hagrid called out to them. "Oi, 'Arry, there ya are! Come on, yer don't wanna miss tha ride across tha lake!" The ride went smoothly until they were about halfway across the lake. Tentacles erupted from the water with an almost boiling fury, and Ron went a pasty white as a huge squid rolled one eye at them. For Harry, time froze suddenly, and a great, ringing voice echoed within his head, driving him to his knees.

"**_WHO ART THOU, TO BRING DEMON WEAPONRY TO THESE GROUNDS, WIZARD-CHILD?_**" The voice was mossy, deep and ancient, a being not to be trifled with by most wizard's standards. Harry Potter, however, had not been raised as most wizard's had. He stood up defiantly, swinging Cerberus away from his back and out into his hands.

"I am the one called Harry Potter, called the Boy Who Lived, defeater of the serpent Voldemort, known as Rion Sparda, kin by marriage blood to the Demon Lord himself. Who art **THOU**, Nameless One, to deny me the right to carry weaponry meant to defend my life against those who would take if from me?" The wording was rather archaic, but as Uncle Vergil had often told Harry, most guardian creatures still thought it was the Middle Ages. Best to talk to them at their own level. The squid eye rolled in shocked amusement, one of the tentacles slapping the water like a human might slap a table.

"**_THOU MAYST CALL ME JAGER, SMALL DEVIL KIN. PASS BY, I SHALL LET THEE KEEP THY GUARD, SINCE THY KIN HAVE SENT IT TO PROTECT THEE._**" With a faint pop and a gurgled sound that might have been an attempt to scream from Ron, time resumed and the squid sank back within the waters, leaving no trace of its passing. Ron gurgled weakly again, then looked up at Harry.

"Harry, sit down, you might tip the boat over. And what was that?" Harry sat with a shrug.

"A Hunter In The Water, who wished to know who I thought I was to bring demon weaponry here. We got it all sorted out, so he's left now." Ron stared at Harry, then shook his head.

"You're Scary, Harry. Brilliant, but Scary."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

After much screaming and panicking once the boats reached shore and it was safe to do so, the first years were sent into the Entrance hall. There a tall, stern looking woman with glasses addressed them.

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Minerva McGonnagal, one of your teachers and deputy headmistress. While you are here, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You house will be like your family while you are here." She stopped and aimed a glare at Harry as he choked with laughter. "Is something funny, Mister Potter?" Harry ignored most of the sudden shocked stairs and whispers amongst the students.

"Professor, given my families… habits, I doubt I could consider whatever house I'm sorted into that way. Unless one of the girls is going to chase the males around butt naked with a bazooka for catching a glimpse of her in the shower." Harry watched McGonnagal twitch, and the other students stare, then grinned slowly and predatorily. "That, and combat and surprise attack training…"

"That is enough, Mister Potter. Now, as I was saying, your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn you points, any rulebreaking will lose you points. Now, with that, I will go and see if the Sorting may begin." She left the students to mill around, and Ron looked glum.

"I'll probably flunk it. Fred and George kept going on and on about wrestling a Troll… If it's that, you'll probably do better than I will, Harry." Harry lightly socked Ron's shoulder, grinning at him.

"Hey, it could be spellcasting, Ron. I barely know one end of this fancy stick from the other." This was the truth. All Harry could recall about the wand was that it was eleven inches, something or other wood, supple, and had some famous mythological birdie feather for a core. Oh, and it was twin to the wand Voldemort had tried to do him in with. That fact was the only one Harry considered important. "And call me Ri, Ron. Easier for me to respond to something similar to what I've been called most of my conscious thinking life, K?" Ron grinned, and at that point they were ushered into the hallway, to face a stool with the most battered hat Harry'd ever seen in his short life. Then, two wrinkles blinked like eyes, and a rip opened in a yawn like a mouth, and then it began.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, a smarter hat than me…" Throughout the rest of the song, two stupefied young boys, one with black hair and one with red, whispered at each other.

"It's a Hat."

"I noticed, Ron."

"It's SINGING!!!"

"Never, EVER mention this to my Uncles, please." Ron nodded as the song came to a close, and Professor McGonnagal began calling names.

"Amarantha, Lilit." A small, delicate looking girl with hair that had been died pale purple and large reddish purple eyes went up and the hat was set on her head. It hemmed and hawed for a few seconds, almost a minute, before calling out, "RAVENCLAW!" The hat was removed from the girl, and she jogged to the table indicated, where she was accepted with cheers.

"Charon, Black." Another girl, surprisingly, with shoulder length brown hair and eyes. The hat hesitated longer on her, before slowly, reluctantly calling out, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl went over to the indicated table, though she ignored any attempts from her new house to talk to her, seeming to dislike them.

"Choir, Adan." A stocky boy with blonde hair in a ponytail that looked like it had had a fight with a weedwhacker and lost, brown eyes, brownish skin, and glasses even thicker than Harry's went up. The hat barely touched him before screaming. "RAVENCLAW!" Sending him to follow Lilit to that table. It did the same thing with Malfoy, placing him in Slytherin instantly. Then finally it was Harry's turn. He went and sat down with the hat over his head, then felt someone start to rummage about it his mind. Shocked, he flung up a barrier to repel the intruder, to hear a low, amused laugh.

"Difficult, difficult indeed, young Harry, or should I say Rion?" It was the hat, Harry realized with surprise. The hat was reading his mind, his thoughts and personality. "Of course, how else would I Sort you to where you belong? It's been a long time since someone with demon training came to Hogwarts. Not since Sparda himself got bored about 200 years ago and decided a refresher course in human magic was what he needed. Always stuck in Gryffindor or Slytherin, that one. As for you," An amused pause. "raised by three men of varying natures and houses. The Warrior from Gryffindor, the Scholar from Slytherin and the Protector from Hufflepuff. Dante, Vergil, Nero. They have shaped you, but Gryffindor and Slytherin primarily hold sway." It paused again, considering. "You would do fine in Hufflepuff, but I don't think you'd thrive there. Slytherin would teach you well, but not as well as your Uncle Vergil will, and their teachings would ultimately conflict with the person you chose to be. So, it'd better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry could hear it bellow that to the school, hear the ecstatic cries from his new house as the hat was taken off of his head. After a bit, Ron got sorted into Gryffindor as well, then finally with 'Zalera, Ashe' (Hufflepuff!), the sorting ended and a tall old man with half moon spectacles and blue robes with neon green and purple starbursts stood, watching the students with a kindly, grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome, my students, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before the feast. Nitwit. Oddment. Blubber. Tweak." With that, food suddenly appeared and the man sat back down. Harry looked at Ron while snagging a bottle of Dr. Pepper from an area of non magical food and drinks with Cerberus to a yowling fifth year's dismay, and a grin of amusement from Miss Black Charon of Slytherin, who proceeded to get up, come over to the Gryffindor table to shrieks of outrage and shock from both Gryffindors and Slytherins, and secure her own bottle. Several in fact. She also gave a low, amused bow to Harry as she went back to her table, ignoring the bellowing of her fellow housemates at her audacity in not being properly Slytherinish. Ron blinked in shock.

"She's mental, she's got to be. No Slytherin ever consorts with a Gryffindor unless it's to start a fight. Not even to take food." Harry shrugged.

"Sounds like a foolish adaptation to me. Slytherin strikes me more as a house that adapts itself to whatever niche it can then a true den of complete and utter evil. Maybe some of them adapt the way they do because no one ever gives them a chance, tells them they're adaptation's already planned out for them." Ron got a confused look, then nodded.

"You're mental too, Ri, but you've got a point." About that point, with a 'POP!' the weirdest little person Harry had ever seen appeared next to them. It had no hair, large, blue tennis ball like eyes, and a nose that brought a rutabaga or a turnip to Harry's mind. It was dressed in a tea towel toga with the school crest on it, and it bowed politely to Harry and Ron.

"Master Harry, Master Dumbledore is wishing yous to talk to him after the feast is done, that hes is. Cokey is to take back your reply to Master Dumbledore." Harry nodded, chewing on roast beef.

"K, I'll come." The thing nodded at him.

"Master Dumbledore says to tell yous the password is 'Mars Bars' and yous is to tell it tos the gargoyles. Also that your house password for Gryffindor is 'Caput Draconis'. He says ask the portraits to take yous to your house when yous is done talking to him." With another 'POP!' it disappeared again, with Ron blinking. Harry looked at him with a 'what just went on' look and he shrugged.

"House Elves, there's lots of 'em. Wonder what Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?" Harry tried for a nonchalant shrug.

"Beats me." But Harry figured he knew. Dumbledore wanted to know where he'd been, and who he thought of himself as. Smart old man, to take his measure rather than assume he was a child. Harry waited while he ate for the end of the feast, and hopefully some answers.

-End Chap 5-

-Preview Chap 6: First Classes –

"Can you tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane Mister Potter? What is a bezoar? What would I get if I added powdered Asphodel to an infusion of Wormroot?"

"No diff between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, same plant, also called Aconite. Used to be believed that it'd turn you into a werewolf, now it's just known to be deadly poison and a hallucinogenic. Bezoar, depends on what type we're talking about. Common's a stone found in the stomach of a goat, uncommon's human hair from a human stomach, usually fatal to the carrier. Both will save you from poison's, though the uncommon one'll work better and protect you against more. As for the last, haven't got the foggiest, wasn't aware I was required to memorize the Potions book before class on my first day, Professor."

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

-End Preview-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chap 4! I know I probably messed up the last question in the preview for chap 6, but I can't find my copy of Sorcerer's Stone. There's two secrets/easter eggs hidden in this chapter. First person(s) to guess them gets a kudos and a chance to suggest a plot twist!


	6. First Classes

Author's notes: Whelp, here's chapter six, in all of its glory. I'm in a writing mood this week, apparently. Sadly, no one really guessed my little easter eggs. Black Charon is a brief cameo by myself (I always end up in Syltherin or Gryffindor, lol.), and Ashe Zalera is from FF12, a combo of the name's of Princess Ashe and one of the Espers. Oh well, thanks to everyone for guessing! Someone also mentioned that they thought Harry shouldn't still have his glasses because no fighter would wear them. I'm going with them having been magically reinforced and protected so that they don't get destroyed and harm his eyes. Still looking for a beta reader, so please ignore all mistakes and horrendous errors. Pairings finalized for the moment are Harry/Rion and Nevan, Dante/Trish, Nero/Julia, Vergil/Lady, and Ron/Hermione.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Six: First Classes

Harry stood in front of the gargoyles that lead to the headmaster's office. It'd taken him a bit to find the place, that and some embarrassing moments, including a half assed attempt to exorcise the local poltergeist. Half assed because he'd forgotten to set a binding spell so that the bloody thing couldn't zip off when he began it. Harry winced, dreading telling Uncle Vergil he'd screwed that up. Vergil had no sense of humor about screw ups like that. Probably came from being enslaved by a demon emperor for ten years. Harry squared his shoulders and marched up to the gargoyles, ignoring their jeering looks.

"Mars bars." The gargoyles jumped out of the road, one with a rude sound, permitting him to pass. Harry went up the stairs, Cerberus dangling from his neck so that he could grab it if he needed. Perhaps a tad paranoid, but one never could be entirely sure. He stopped at the door, knocked and waited.

"Ah, Harry, come in please." He did so, eyes sweeping the room, to land on someone. Harry took him in in a cursory glance. Black and black, hair greasy, hooked nose, swooshy I'm so evil robes, sallow skin, little beard, sour expression. Harry took a second, harder glance and winced as he felt the lightening bolt scar burn.

_Friend or foe? Friend or foe? I can't bloody tell!_ Harry flicked Cerberus away from his neck, taking an aggressive stance until a light chuckle from the headmaster swung his head over in that direction. Dumbledore smiled, shaking his head.

"Harry, Professor Snape is not your enemy. Though you may loathe his classes once you get into them. Please put the weapon away." Harry did so, finally recognizing the man as the one who he'd kicked in the balls when they'd shown up to find him. He could almost feel Uncle Vergil's fist lightly bounce off his head, reminding him of manners. Harry quickly bowed from the waist, hands extended to the sides stiffly and face up, keeping Snape in sight.

"I'm sorry for my unprovoked attack on you this time, and the one on the night of my birthday. I was rude to assume you meant me harm." Snape snarled, though he did seem a bit taken back by the apology, then turned on his heel and stormed out. Dumbledore gestured towards a chair and Harry sat down, watching him steadily. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and smiled again.

"I gather from the name Minerva has given me, that you've been adopted by some rather… unique people Harry?" Dark green eyes flashed annoyance at the game.

"Headmaster, I am eleven. However, given my raising and training, it might be better if you treated me like an adult. I have not been raised to care for beating around the bush, so please dispense with it." Dumbledore threw back his head and laughed, clearly finding this amusing.

"Very well, Harry. Given that you have been taken in by distant relatives, and raised a Sparda, a demon hunter by all rights, I won't try keeping things from you. You are familiar with Lord Voldemort by now, I trust." A nod. "Then I won't trouble you with re-explaining that part. Your mother died to give you the greatest protection, Voldemort could not touch you with magic or physically. Anything he tried back-lashed. There are those who claim he died, but I highly doubt it. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was truly named," A flash of interest in Harry's eyes. True names had power, having your enemies gave you strength, though the advantage was null and void here because Riddle also knew his. "Was far too clever to not have a back up plan. There is a good chance, now that he knows where you are, that he will attempt to kill you to prevent you from stopping him. There is a prophecy," Contempt flashed this time. Prophecy was not his favorite thing, given his own erratic skills in the area. "That states either you or he must kill the other one. Ironically, it could have been you or another boy, Neville Longbottom, but Voldemort marked you as the one who would destroy him." Harry nodded, absorbing this slowly.

"So… In essence, my life's in danger from a madman. Nothing new, since I live with a couple of half demon's. You weren't there for the Vie Du Marli incident. That was no fun, I never wanna see a harpy again." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, then shook his head.

"I see I have made the right choice in telling you this. Your shoulders are young yet, but they are strong enough to bear it. That will be all for this night. And Harry," A twinkle in his eyes. "Please try to avoid antagonizing Professor Snape tomorrow. He has a problem with your family, or more precisely with your father. Much like you seem to have with Mister Malfoy." Harry nodded.

"Understood. Goodnight, Headmaster."

"Goodnight, Harry."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Morning. Sunlight. Glurk. Why wasn't Uncle Nero screaming from falling down the stairs now?

"Ri! It's morning! Come on! Breakfast!" Oh, right. He was in England somewhere, at a school for wizards. Harry was reasonably sure that he'd been insane when he agreed to this. And that was before he knew that there was a wizard with intentions of blowing him to hell. And hell would not like having him around.

"Coming, coming." Harry rolled out of the bed, staggering around until he pulled some clothes on, then his robes over them. Yawning, glasses half on, hairbrush in hand he staggered down to breakfast. He looked at his schedule, sighing. Joy of joys, Potions with Snape was first on the list.

"Anyone got a knife? I'm committing Hara-Kiri now." The joke went past everyone, well almost everyone. Granger shot him a dirty look. Wonderful, why wasn't she in Ravenclaw? She didn't fit in Gryffindor as far as Harry could tell.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Slam. Storm storm storm. Flap flap flap. Snape sure did love to make an entrance.

"There will be no silly wand waving or foolish incantations in this class. You are here to learn the art of potion making. I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper in death." Harry perked up. Vergil might like that, though poison was a dishonorable weapon. "That is, if you aren't as big a lot of dunderheads as I usually teach." Yup, Harry was flunking, he could barely make decent lemonade. "Ah, Mister Potter, our newest… celebrity." Harry deliberately widened his eyes innocently.

"Who? Me? Since when was I a celebrity? I've never been to Hollywood." Blank looks, oh so obvious to tell the purebloods here, and snickers from the muggle borns. Snape frowned.

"Can you tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane Mister Potter? What is a bezoar? What would I get if I added powdered Asphodel to an infusion of Wormroot?"

"No diff between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, same plant, also called Aconite. Used to be believed that it'd turn you into a werewolf, now it's just known to be deadly poison and a hallucinogenic. Bezoar, depends on what type we're talking about. Common's a stone found in the stomach of a goat, uncommon's human hair from a human stomach, usually fatal to the carrier. Both will save you from poison's, though the uncommon one'll work better and protect you against more. As for the last, haven't got the foggiest, wasn't aware I was required to memorize the Potions book before class on my first day, Professor."

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Okay, maybe being a smart mouth wasn't his brightest maneuver. Best to shut up and concentrate on his potion.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"What? You wanted me to transfigure it! I did! How was I supposed to know you meant without ritual magic?"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"We need another feather Professor. And Hermione, if you say one word I'll do something so pointlessly hideous to you you'll wish you'd never been born."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Finally, dinnertime! I hate class!"

-End Chap 6-

-Preview Chap 7: Dueling and Trolls–

"That's a Cerberus? The last one I saw was far more… Cool."

"No jokes, just RUN!"

"GRAWWRARRR!"

-End Preview-

Kind short chap, sorry. The next chap may be delayed a day or so, I need to go check Sorcerer's Stone out of the library and re-read it. Please review, I love knowing this is popular, even if I haven't got the foggiest idea why it is.


	7. Dueling and Trolls

Author's notes: Bleah, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things at home went to hell in a hand basket repeatedly and splendidly. I'm back and writing, though I am behind on my Harry Potter knowledge, as I do not yet own a copy of Deathly Hallows. This means that I don't know how it ends, so no spoilers, 'cause I want to find out by reading it. I finally noticed I had something of a flame about the fact that this is a crossover. Yay, my first real flame, I'm a true fanfic writer! Personally, this one, A Nest of Devil's, and a new one titled Embryon Truths I've done because I wanted to see more obscure crossovers for Harry. I can find plenty of Naruto, Yu yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, and Yugioh crossovers, but I wanted to explore ones that aren't as common, or deal with little known series. I'm glad that this one's popular, but I do it mainly for myself, to see where Harry will go within these parameters. Thanks for being willing to journey with me.

Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chapter 7: Dueling and Trolls

Minerva McGonnagal had seen many a student enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her years as a teacher, she'd seen hopeless dunces, geniuses in varying courses, and one Dark Lord while he was still in his formative stages. The closest she could come to describing Harry Potter would be 'bloody deranged but brilliant'. She still hadn't figured out how he'd transfigured his desk into a miniature dragon of unknown type and species. Well, not unknown species, Potter had called it a Charmander. It defied all known types of wizarding transfiguration, and when asked, Potter would only say he'd been taught it by one of his Uncles. Much as she was dying to know the secret to it, Minerva couldn't quite work up the courage to brave that house again.

Potter's relatives were frightening enough when they were angry. She didn't want to know what they were like when they were trying to instruct someone.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Harry had actually gotten to where he enjoyed some of his classes, though he had long since resigned himself to flunking Potions spectacularly. Even when he followed the instructions, his cauldron exploded. The only person who rivaled him in Potions disasters was Neville. Harry genuinely liked the other boy, though, and had made it his mission in life to teach him some self confidence. So far, the mission wasn't succeeding, but Harry lived by 'If at first you do not succeed, try bigger guns'. Something'd work sooner or later. Harry paused, fork in his mouth, as Malfoy came over to their table.

"Think you're a big man because you didn't get expelled, Potter? Kiss up to the Headmaster?" Malfoy was still fuming from the incident where they'd been learning broom riding, which had involved Malfoy planning to destroy Neville's Rememberall when the chunky boy had been relocated to the hospital wing with a broken wrist. Harry had made it clear that Malfoy wasn't doing that, and the argument had ended with Malfoy lodged in the top of a tree, and Harry somehow of the house Quidditch team. Harry raised an eyebrow idly at Malfoy, and Ron, as usual, lost his temper. Harry was working on teaching Ron about that when he wasn't trying to help Neville.

"You're just jealous that Ri's on the house team, Malfoy! Now Slytherin hasn't got a chance of winning the House Cup!" Malfoy snarled, which did not do his pallid features any good.

"Oh really? Why isn't Potter defending himself, if he's so great? Scared?" Harry allowed a smirk that he'd spent many hours in front of a mirror practicing. He'd based it off of Vergil's smirk, and it seemed to take Malfoy aback. After all, Gryffindors did not smirk like Slytherins. Yet another rule that Harry broke with impunity.

"I don't need to defend myself from a wyrm, Malfoy." Malfoy went red, even more unattractive then the snarl had been.

"Oh, that's it. I challenge you to a duel, Potter. Midnight in the trophy room." Harry blinked, caught off guard. Ron, however, smoothly took up the slack. Maybe Harry didn't give him enough credit for intelligence.

"Very well, I'm his Second. Name yours." Malfoy smirked.

"Crabbe." As the Slytherin walked away, Harry whispered frantically to Ron.

"what have you gotten me into?"

"Wizard's Duel. Not that it'll be much between you and Malfoy… er…" Clearly Ron was remembering Harry's precocious tendencies. And his spare weaponry. And the spells he'd learned from varying friends of his Uncles. Ron winced. "Yeah, maybe you'll end up frying Malfoy. Still, it's a duel of honor."

"You can't be serious." Harry looked over, almost groaning. Hermione. Great. Ron frowned at her.

"'Course we're serious. It's a matter of honor."

"It's after curfew! You'll get detention! Or expelled!" Harry frowned.

"Only if someone tattles." Hermione huffed and buried her nose in a book. Harry shrugged. He'd never understand girls or women. Never.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"How did we end up with a parade behind us?"

Hermione and Neville had ended up joining them for their little late night tête-à-tête against Malfoy and his Slytherin meatbag. Hermione because she'd tried to scold them out of the fight, and Neville because he'd been locked out of the common room. The Fat Lady had gone adventuring, and Harry the only spell Harry knew that might get Hermione and Neville back into the common room would have destroyed the wall. So, they opted to follow them. Now they were all busy waiting for Malfoy to show up…

Creak went the door.

"Find them, my lovely, they're here somewhere."

Filch. Malfoy had sold them out. Honorless brat. Harry made one silent gesture, and the whole lot of them hauled ass out the door. Things were going dandy until they ran into an unforeseen obstacle.

Peeves.

"Students shouldn't be out of bed, that they shouldn't." Hermione looked frantic.

"Please Peeves, don't…" Harry swung his hands up, beginning the harsh, demonic phrase that would bind Peeves in place so that he could exorcise him. There was a fifty fifty chance he'd be fast enough. And…

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

He wasn't. More running. Harry mentally made plans to get rid of Peeves. Bloody, vicious plans. They spotted a door, but the Gods were not favoring them. It was locked. Ron rattled it futilely a time or two before Hermione shoved him aside.

"Alohamora!" The door clicked open, and they slid inside, pulling it closed behind them. Harry listened to Filch stomping down the corridor and ignored Hermione's scolding and Neville's frantic, frightened noises. Until something occurred to him. Something else was breathing in there. Slowly, making no sudden moves, Harry turned, looking up. Three doggie heads were staring at them, clearly processing that food had wandered in. All three doggie heads were connected to one doggie body. Oh shit.

"That's a Cerberus. The last one I saw was far more… Cool."

"No jokes, just RUN!"

"GRAWWRARRR!" Doggie roared about then, and Harry followed Ron's advice and ripped the door back open, yanked Neville and Hermione through while Ron got himself out, and slammed it back closed. They didn't bother to see if it stayed closed, hauling ass until they reached the portrait. Harry ignored Hermione's rant at Ron about how the Cerberus had been standing on a trap door, something was clearly being guarded there. Let her think he was stupid. The Fat Lady was back, and Harry muttered the password with something akin to relief. They got in, Hermione glaring at all three males as if they had tied her up and hauled her along for a virgin sacrifice. The perils of having testosterone instead of estrogen. Females almost always blamed the males first.

"I'm going to bed before any of you come up with any more ways to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." She flounced off, and Ron gave Harry a kind of funny look.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Harry agreed. Dying was a lot worse then getting expelled. Okay, maybe not for a school junkie like Hermione, but he wasn't a school junkie.

Though that had been a fun little adventure.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Hermione tried her level best to make the boy's feel guilty about the adventure. By Halloween, Neville was a nervous wreck about it. Ron finally had enough and muttered snidely.

"'S no wonder she doesn't have friends, what with her know it all attitude." About then, Harry spotted a flash of bushy brown hair and black robes fleeing around the corner.

"I think she heard you." Ron shrugged.

"Serves her right, always listening in on us." Guilt reared its head later, however. Ron looked like he wanted to hide in the table when Lavender Brown remarked with a pointed glare in his direction that Hermione had spent nearly the whole break period before dinner in the girl's bathroom bawling her eyes out. Harry felt guilt to. After all, in her own bizarre way, Hermione was trying to help them. About the Quirrel came screaming down the great hall, stopping in front of the High Table.

"Troll. In the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." This was said almost calmly before Quirrel hit the floor. Harry and Ron wasted no time slipping away in the panic that followed to search for Hermione. After all, she didn't know about the troll. They found the troll first, however. As it made up its tiny little mind to wander into a room, Ron bolted forward and locked the door. He started to run past Harry, and then stopped when Harry didn't move as well.

"Come on, Ri. We gotta go tell the teachers that the troll's trapped."

"Ron, that's…"

"AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hermione!"

"… the girl's bathroom." Harry finished as Ron barged back the way he'd come. Harry drew his own wand, wishing he hadn't left Cerberus behind in his trunk while he ate dinner. Ron'd said he was paranoid, but the one time he needed the frigging sanchaku, it was where he couldn't get to it. He followed Ron into the bathroom. Hermione was crouched in a corner, and Ron was frantically trying to distract the troll from her. It wasn't working to well. Harry winced, preparing for the inevitable pain, and threw himself on the trolls back. He tried not to draw comparisons between this foolhardy stunt and fighting a similar monster in one of his video games and failed miserably. He didn't even have a knife like the game hero did. So he settled for sticking his wand up the troll's port nostril.

Naturally, big and ugly didn't like this and thrashed about. Ron finally had a brilliant idea.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club wafted right out of its hands, and as it looked up in wondering incomprehension as to why the Troll God had seen fit to suddenly make its weapon fly, it smacked back down in its face. The troll crashed down, out cold, and Harry pulled his wand out of its nose, wrinkling his face as McGonnagal, Snape, and Quirrel showed up.

"What is going on here?" Harry and Ron both squared their shoulders, manfully preparing for their inevitable detentions and expulsions for this monumental screw up. They opened their mouths.

"It was my fault, Professors. I thought I could handle the troll, I've read about them. But I got in over my head. If Ron and Harry hadn't come in, I'd be dead by now. They didn't have time to get adults, so Harry distracted the troll and Ron knocked it out with its own club." Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in shock, mouths still hanging open. She'd lied. Hermione, Miss By The Book, had lied. To save their miserable asses. McGonnagal looked flustered, but accepted the story at face value.

"Very well. I hope you know how lucky you are, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley. Not many first years can tackle a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell about it. Five points will be taken away from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for your foolishness. Ten points for each of you will be awarded to Gryffindor Mister Potter, Mister Weasley." McGonnagal paused.

"For sheer, dumb luck." As the teacher's left, Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione. She just smiled at them, and they found themselves smiling back.

Damn it, they were friends now.

-End Chap 7-

-Preview 1 Chap 8: Christmas!-

"So, you're Mum and Dad are gone for the Holiday?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna come stay at my place?"

"Sure Ri!"

-End Preview 1-

-Preview 2 Chap 8: Christmas!-

"Erm, you are aware you're Uncle's are singing to your little cousin about Santa killing people?"

"Yeah, they used to do it with me too. Breeds a cheerful irreverence for the season's sap."

"We three Son's of Sparda are, going to blow up the neighboring bar…"

"… That's a new one. The eggnog must've gone bad."

-End Preview 2-

Well, here's the latest chap. I've skipped a few events that I may go back and edit in later when I'm not in dull agony from a busted foot. You also get two previews of the next chap1 Christmas at the Spardas, pity Ron! Now to work on chap 4 of A Nest of Devil's. I'm fairly sure I've misspelled a few names and spells, but I'm not in the mood to deal with my dead adwatch to check them tonight. As always, reviews are appreciated, and flames will be cherished as proof that I can write something that jerks will hate.


	8. Christmas!

Author's notes: Behold, I live and update! Just in time for Christmas as well. All three of my Harry's decided to go off on me, and I've had a fourth one tentatively poking me for a series of his own, and my ideas have been slow to come and structure themselves. Sorry for making everyone wait, and thank you for being patient enough to do so!

Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Venegance

By BlackLadyCharon

Chap 8: Christmas!

Well, after beating the troll from hell, Hermione had firmly become the third member of the recently named 'Golden Trio'. While Ron seemed uncertain of how to deal with this, Harry took it in stride. Hermione was helpful to bounce ideas off of, which they were currently doing, trying to figure out what might be guarded by the Cerberus up on the third floor.

"Got to be something important, or they wouldn't risk a beast like that. Any ideas on how to calm it, Ri?"

"Not really. The last Cerberus I met before that was a hell beast with an ice affinity and all. Uncle 'Te gave me its weapon form, though. Maybe we could try distracting it with a mate?"

"That might work… Hagrid! Maybe Hagrid knows something!" Hermione grabbed Harry by the scarf and Ron by the collar, and hauled them both towards Hagrid's hut. Harry noticed that the snow around the hut was melted, and the place practically had inferno levels of heat coming off of it. When Hagrid tried to come across with excuses not to let them in, Harry neatly slipped by him and stared at the large black egg that sat in the fireplace.

"Hagrid, you're gonna get someone killed! Wizarding dragons do NOT make good pets!!!" Hermione and Ron were gaping, and Hagrid looked slightly sheepish.

"Aww, come on 'Arry, they ain't that bad! Jus' got some nasty rumors attached to 'em, is all. This little feller's not set ta hatch til after Christmas break anyway! Now, wha'd ya wanna ask me about?" Harry sighed, and sat down, ignoring the sweltering heat. A good devil hunter knew how to let disastrous things go in stride, waiting for the right moment to act.

"We wanted to know how to deal with the Cerberus on the…" Hagrid got an interesting look.

"'Ow'd you lot learn about Fluffy?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"That thing has a name?"

"'Course 'e does, 'e's mine ain't 'e? You don't go messing with 'im now. What Fluffy's guarding up there is strictly between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flammel." Harry grinned and Hagrid got a train wreck expression on his face. "I shouldn't 'ave said that. I should not 'ave said that…" Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly slipped out, rolling there eyes.

"Only Hagrid would name a giant, three headed dog Fluffy."

"Yeah, Ron, and only Hagrid would make the mistake that the dog's male." Hermione got a twitch over one eye.

"It's female?"

"Yup." Harry looked over at Ron while Hermione just shook her head. Ron seemed somewhere between amused and shell shocked, so Harry decided to steer the conversation back to more mundane waters.

"Whatcha doing for Christmas, Ron?" Ron shrugged.

"My parents are gonna go visit my brother Charlie in Romania, so I'm staying here." Harry thought for a moment.

"So, you're Mum and Dad are gone for the Holiday?" Ron nodded, looking glum.

"Yeah." Harry decided then and there that he couldn't leave Ron stuck at the school all alone over Christmas break. Hermione'd probably assign him an impossible task or something.

"Wanna come stay at my place?" Ron looked relieved and excited; probably the first time he'd ever been offered a chance to go to a friend's place instead of toughing it out.

"Sure Ri!"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Harry squirmed under his bed, grabbing contents that had vanished under it in the way that happened with all teenagers. Pair of dirty socks, gun cleaning oil, an unopened chocolate frog… interesting, why was his Potions essay under here too?

"Ri? You about ready? You said your Uncle'd be here to pick us up any moment!" Harry wriggled back out from under the bed, throwing the stuff in his trunk, and then sitting on the lid to make it close.

"Yeah, let's go! Time to rock!" He and Ron drug their trunks down, and went to talk to Hermione while they waited. Harry watched Malfoy make an attempt to open his trunk, only to get lightly zapped for his troubles. Hermione was fussing with Harry's hair, trying to make it lie flat.

"Honestly, can't you get your hair to do anything right, Harry?"

"Why are you bothering? Rion's hair has never lain flat in the entire time I've known him." Harry watched Hermione and Ron whirl around to confront the strange voice, then stare. Yup, Uncle Vergil'd come in his usual casual clothes. Black armored vest, Blade skin leather pants, brown leather boots, blue coat, Yamato tied slightly irreverently by her tassels to his side. There were sixth and seventh year girls drooping into puddles on the floor, and Vergil was contentedly ignoring the minor chaos he was causing amongst the lot. Harry grinned.

"Ron, Hermione, meet my Uncle Vergil. Uncle Verge, this is Ron, he'll be spending Christmas with us, and Hermione, she's my newest friend." Vergil smiled a bit, obviously amused.

"It's quite charming to meet you two. Rion's told us a lot about you. Shall we get going? Oh, and would you care to be dropped off at your place, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, speechless, and Vergil gently shooed the two before him, while Harry brought up the rear with the trunks spelled to follow him. Harry grinned while watching Hermione and Ron ogle the dark blue Jaguar convertible Vergil had chosen to pick them up in, and shrunk the trunks quickly to fit them into the car's storage trunk.

"Ladies get the front seat, so Ron and I'll have to tough it out in the back. Let's get going, I wanna stop by Diagon Alley and pick up some Christmas presents!" Hermione allowed Vergil to politely hold her car door open for her while Harry and Ron clambered into the back. Once Vergil got in and behind the wheel, the car took off with a squeal of rubber, a total disregard for the speed limit and the laws of physics, and the loud refrain from Bat out of Hell.

Uncle Vergil had no regard for life and limb once he was at the wheel of the car.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Harry emerged from Diagon Alley with a few packages, and made a quick side trip to Knockturn Alley where he bought Vergil a small, demonic dagger that had been sending out 'find me and pick me up' waves. It was a pretty thing, a wavery blade with a hilt shaped like some Egyptian goddess with wings. Ought to be a good Christmas present. Ron seemed queasy at the idea of going onto a plane to get over to New York.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Safer then flying on a wooden stick."

"Oi!"

"Just get on the plane, Rion, Ron."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

They made it safely across the ocean, the plane touched down without incident, and after a nice lunch and buying a few more items, they were on their way to Devil May Cry. Ron seemed to find the name funny.

"Why's it called Devil May Cry if devils never cry? And how can you even believe devils exist anymore? Sparda got rid of all of them!" They rounded the corner, and Rion felt the shadows condense, start to solidify and move. Vergil whirled, Yamato coming out of her sheath as the first Blade landed, roaring.

"Ron, get down!" Rion shoved Ron down, flicking Cerberus out and going into a Whirlwind as two more leapt at him, then the fight blurred into movement, counter movement, and keeping Ron safe. Finally, the last Blade hit the ground, its head almost severed from its body, and Rion helped a gibbering Ron up.

"Sparda sealed the gates, but the seal weakens now and again, and humans still call the small and sometimes the great demons across. As Sparda's sons, Dante, Nero, and I keep the gates closed as best we can, though we have not always agreed on how or even if some of the gates should stay closed. Rion, or Harry, helps us as best he can, being kin on our mother's side, and therefore permitted to protect the gates as well." Vergil threw the comment over his shoulder as he cleaned Yamato and sheathed her. Ron looked up at Rion, pitifully.

"Can we just get to your place before I start screaming Ri?"

"Sure, Ron. Sure."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

They got to Devil May Cry with no further incidents, and Ron calmed down, though it was clear he was more curious then ever. Rion solved this by hauling Ron up to his room.

"You'll bunk with me, since I have a bunk bed, I've just gotta clean the top bunk off and stuff. That's my games and stuff, my weapons and stuff," About then, Anna crawled out from under the bed, giggling. "That's Anna. She's Vergil's daughter, and a little pain in the rear." Anna crawled out the door and down the hall, with Ron looking surprised. They went downstairs, arriving just as Dante stormed in and threw something at Vergil.

"Fine, you think you're so smart? YOU rig up the damned lights!" Vergil looked over at Rion and smirked.

"Rion, I'll pay you twenty to do the lights, same as last year." Rion grinned, grabbing the strands and sauntering outside, while Ron looked confused. Vergil smiled over at him and shrugged.

"Tradition."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Erm, you are aware you're Uncle's are singing to your little cousin about Santa killing people?" Rion raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Yeah, they used to do it with me too. Breeds a cheerful irreverence for the season's sap." About then, the three burst into a new song, much to Anna's delight.

"We three Son's of Sparda are, going to blow up the neighboring bar…" Ron raised an eyebrow, and Rion shrugged again.

"… That's a new one. The eggnog must've gone bad."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Come on, Princess, time to go to be so that Santa'll come." Rion picked up Anna, who made a kind of sleepy 'gublumph' noise and buried her nose in Rion's neck. Ron had passed out on the couch, and the three elder Sparda males along with the ladies had retreated downstairs to finish wrapping mystery presents. Rion put Anna away in her downstairs crib, then proceeded to haul Ron off the couch, up the stairs, and onto the bottom bunkbed before climbing up to the top one and going to sleep.

End Chap 8-

-Preview Chap 9: Christmas Day, Presents!-

"Uh oh…"

"What?"

"Mom sent you all Weasley Sweaters."

"So?"

-End Preview-

I'll do my level best to get the next chapter out in a day or two. As for why I go from calling Harry 'Harry' to calling him Rion again, when he's in England, people know and respond to him as Harry, in New York, people know and respond to him as Rion. It's kind of a way to separate when he's being Harry Potter from when he's being Rion Sparda.


	9. Christmas Day, Presents!

Author's notes: Gah! I'm sorry, I know I promised this chapter back in December, but I got involved in a challenge on a LiveJournal I post on and haven't been thinking of anything but that. Also, I was in negotiations with a writer named CustomMagnum to see if he'd permit me to continue a Digimon/Harry Potter crossover that I felt had a lot of potential. He's agreed, so there'll probably be chapters of that coming out soon as well. I'm also trying to make a vow to myself that I will post at least one chapter for one of my Harry Potter's a week, so the next chapter may actually have an update schedule in it.

On a side note, an anonymous reviewer decided to complain that I have given Harry another name to go by in this. /Smiles/ I have my reasons for doing so, and they are in fact linked to magic. Names have power, they shape and change our selves and our world. To know someone's true name is to have power over them. In the Wizarding World, Harry can't avoid using his true name because he's too well known, but when he's out hunting Devils, they can do less damage to him because using Rion Sparda as a name is an added layer of protection since his true self isn't exposed. Dante, Vergil, and Nero use their true names because they are just powerful enough that most things can't deal a great deal of damage with those. Harry/Rion on the other hand is merely human, even if he is a wizard. Demons probably have death spells too, and spells of compulsion. Thus, the reason 'Rion' exists.

One last note. The song used here is one I've written myself, titled Mirror, so please do not steal it. I don't mind of you ask to borrow it, but please don't take it.

Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Life of Vengeance

By: BlackLadyCharon

Chap Nine: Christmas Day, Presents!

"Santa's been here! Rion, Freckle Face, get your lazy asses down here!" Rion groaned, shoving his head under the pillow as Anna sounded off in gleeful baby cacophony at seeing a large mound of shiny gift wrapped goodies. Ron made a similar sound, then staggered upright while Rion opted for rolling out of bed and picking himself up off the floor.

"Glasses?" He asked blearily and Ron handed them to him as they staggered downstairs. Rion frowned as he noticed more presents than usual were stacked under the tree. Whilst trying to figure this out, Ron spotted them, and moaned.

"Uh oh…" Rion raised an eyebrow in a silent request for more information. When this wasn't responded to, he went verbal.

"What?" Ron looked embarrassed.

"Mom sent you all Weasley Sweaters." Dante poked one addressed to him, shrugging.

"So?" Ron went red.

"They're embarrassing, 's all. Mine's always Maroon, and I hate that color." Rion blinked while Anna methodically tore into her present's wrapping paper, a shiny purple bow stuck to her head.

"And you don't use a color changing spell on it because?" Ron's eyes widened.

"'Cause I've never thought of it 'til now! Thanks Ri!" Rion tore into his, unwrapping an emerald green sweater that matched his eyes, fingering the soft cloth. Splendid, with the right spells it would make a great cold weather devil hunting top.

"Argh! Mine's blue!"

"And mine's red. Trade?"

"Yeah. No way in Hell am I wearing your color Verge." Vergil and Dante tossed the opposing sweaters to each other, then looked up as the doorbell rang. Julia bounced over, opening the door to blink in surprise at the passel of redheads on the doorstep.

"Um…"

"Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. I know it's sudden, but when we heard Ron had come to stay with Harry this Christmas break we decided to make a family detour and spend today here. That is, if it's not too much trouble." Vergil, the ever gracious host, came to the rescue.

"Mrs. Weasley, how nice to see you again, please come in. I trust you'll find the place accommodating. I must apologize in advance for whatever meager Christmas fare we manage, most of us are not the best cooks in existence." Ron winced.

"Oh, of all the things he could say, it would have to be that…" Molly came in, Fred and George already investigating the place, two older boys and Percy were looking around, the first two with interest and Percy with distaste, and a tiny shy girl was watching Anna continue to shred presents. A taller red headed man, who Rion took to be the patriarch of the Weasley clan, was already quizzing Dante on what the Jukebox did. Molly headed for the kitchen over Vergil's polite protests, just as it went KABOOM and Trish staggered out.

"Erm, killed the first turkey, thankfully we've got spares…" Molly just brushed her aside.

"Let me help dear, I know my way around the kitchen." About then, Percy attempted to prove Darwin's theory of Survival of the Fittest, mainly the part that things too stupid to breed would handily remove themselves from the gene pool before they got a chance to.

"That baby really doesn't need that metal teething ring, how can you let her chew on something so filthy." At which point, he yanked Anna's sacred teething ring out of her mouth.

The room went dead quiet, several pairs of eyes trained on Anna and Percy with utter horror.

Anna frowned, then looked up. She saw Percy in possession of HER favorite object, heading for the trash can. The wings came out, the horns manifested. Eyes went red, teeth went sharp and pointy, nails curved into claws. And with a bone chilling wail of rage and utter fury, Anna attacked.

"MINE! MINE, MOTHERFUCKER!" There was a whirlwind of teeth, claws, Percy's limbs and lots of screaming before Nero managed to pry both Anna and the teething ring away from the now lightly mauled Percy. Vergil blinked, staring calmly at the Weasley's remaining in the main room, who all muttered polite comments about Anna's clearly formidable transfiguration abilities.

"Well, she does that from time to time. Just don't take the teething ring."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Thankfully there were no more incidents with Anna, though Rion was fairly sure Mrs. Weasley was going to have a hard time prying her husband off of Rion's newly acquired PS3. The man found gaming technology absolutely fascinating, and didn't even seem to care that he was usually killing his character. Rion was a tad miffed because he'd wanted to play Assassin's Creed, but there was no way in hell he was going to get to do that anytime soon. So he and Ron set the table and scuttled food back and forth, patiently waiting and occasionally stealing tidbits to tide them over until dinner time finally arrived. Dante was 'tuning' Nevan, though she never really needed it, occasionally strumming songs. In a quick burst of family spirit, Vergil joined him on the drums and Rion sang vocals.

"Looking out at the world

Black glass windows all around

It's a land of eternal reflections

So how come all I see is false?"

"Looking in the Mirror

Hear the Black Oracle

Laughing in the splintering light

Showing only lies

Glistening with heaven's tears

Which reflection is true?"

"Mirror, Mirror

Show me the Truth

Show me the answers

Hidden in the deeps

Let the Black Oracle hide

And show me the real Mirror"

"I'm still looking for the truth

The heart of the world

Of the light and the dark

The Mirror that does not reflect"

"Looking for the Mirror

Mocking Black Oracle

Walking through the splintered light

Breaking only lies

Bathed by heaven's tears

No reflection is true"

"Mirror, Mirror

Show me the truth

Show me the answers

Hidden in the deeps

Let the Black Oracle hide

And show me the true Mirror"

"I'll break out

Leave a trail of red

Mark the mirror's that only lie

And when I find the Oracle's Mirror

I'll write my future upon it."

"Mirror, Mirror

Show me the truth

Show me the answers

Hidden in the deeps

Let the Black Oracle hide

And show me the true Mirror"

"I'll break out

Leave a trail of red

Mark the mirrors that only lie

And when I find the Oracle's Mirror

I'll write my future upon it"

"I'll break out

Leave a trail of red

Mark the mirrors that only lie

And when I find the Oracle's Mirror

I'll write my future upon it"

"The Oracle's Mirror... The Mirror of Paradise..." The Weasley's applauded, and Bill, the eldest, suggested that they ought to get a contract with a major wizarding band such as the Weird Sisters to play it. rion shook his head, as Did Dante and Vergil and even Nero. That song was theirs, they'd never want it turned popular. Others they might allow to be sung, but not that one. Finally dinner arrived, and the meal passed with light conversation and the occasional teasing comment. The rest of the Weasley's departed and Rion and Ron went up to veg out a bit before bed.

It was then that Rion found the package laying on the top bunk.

"Nani? There's another package here for me."

"Well, ya gonna open it?" Rion cautiously checked, but nothing seemed dangerous about the package, it just didn't have a sender. He opened it, and a fall of silvery gray spread across his hands. Ron drew in his breath with a hiss.

"Ri, I think that's an Invisibility Cloak! Those're rare! Try it!" Rion went over to the mirror, flipping the cloak around himself and watching as he disappeared from sight. He flipped it back off, grinning over at Ron, who grinned back.

"Oh, I am going to get in SOOOO much trouble with this!"

-End Chap nine-

-Preview Chap 10: False Mirror-

"This Mirror shows me what I most desperately want, correct?"

"That's correct Young Harry."

"Then why does it show me……"

-End Preview-

-Grins- Wonder how big a torch mob I'm gonna have for this preview. Yes, Harry/Rion's sentence is DELIBERATELY left unfinished, because I'm not gonna tell you what it shows him. -Sticks tongue out and runs to hide.-


End file.
